Why You Never Give a Cajun Alcohol
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: Texas decices to go out for a couple of hours, in the meantime Louisiana/Louise manages to get herself drunk. Texas comes back to a huge suprise. TexasXLouisiana  Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Happy now? XD


Texas' point of view:

It was a typical Saturday besides the fact I was over at Louise's for the weekend. The day started off slow, nothing much had happened so I decided I'd drive around town so I told Louise I'd be back in a few hours. Who knew Louise would manage to get drunk within that time? The first thing I saw when I walked into the house was bottles, tons of them. All kinds of liquor bottles, some I didn't even know they had. Not that far away from this mess was Louise, with this skimpy outfit too. It looked like she'd come out from a strip club and was one of the girls on stage. (Don't tell her I said that) So, I freaked… What am I supposed to do?

"Uhh…. L-Louise?" I asked scared of what was going to happen next. She smiled and looked up laughing.

"Hey Texas," she said and hiccupped, "I think I'm…" she hiccupped again, "DRUNK." Louise was now laughing as she got up and stumbled over to me, kicking bottles as she walked. She then leaned on me for support. After a while I managed to choke out a response.

"Oh r-really?" I said shaking. I've never been in a situation quite like this. Louise laughed again and tugged on my shirt.

"Why so tense?" she asked smiling and looked up with a face that resembled a puppy's face when they want attention. I stiffened up, why so tense? What is she getting at? I shook my head; no she's drunk I thought. This isn't anything to worry about; I looked down and saw how low her outfit dipped down. Oh God, you can almost see everything. You know maybe it wouldn't hurt to mess with her… I slapped myself, what are you thinking? You really want to do that? Louise looked at me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked in an innocent voice as she hiccupped once more. I cleared my throat.

"Uhh, nothing…." I noticed I put my hand behind my head as I said that. She tugged on my sleeve and I looked at her. "Yes?"

"If there's nothing wrong then kiss me," she said. Kiss her? Is she serious? I sighed and kissed her, her mouth tasted like alcohol, and tons of it. It actually wasn't half bad. Louise smiled and pulled me closer, "Is that all you want to do?" I froze; I heard that getting drunk can make you say some weird stuff but… That? Louise really? That's what you're going for? She stared at me waiting for my answer. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't get the answer out. No matter, she used that as a reason to kiss me again.

"Umm, Louise…" I began, but I was stopped as she put her finger in front of my lips to tell me to be quiet.

"Shhhhh….." she responded and laughed. I looked up, Why God? Why me? She kissed me again. This made me wonder where she got all that alcohol. It was a lot, well a lot for her. Louise was smiling again as she started kissing my neck. If only she did this when she wasn't drunk I thought. Although I enjoyed this, I should probably stop her... Well not now.

"L-Louise," I said and a moan escaped my breath. She seemed to like that as she continued kissing me. "Eh," I muttered under my breath. Oh, how am I supposed to stop her anyway? Ask her? Maybe, it's worth a shot. "L-Louise?"

"Hmm?" she said seductively, "What is it, my love?" I swear it sounded as if this was a normal thing for her, I wonder what she does that makes her that way...

"Uhh, that's enough for now," I responded, I've never been so nervous in my life... Well besides that Apollo 13 mission... Louise frowned and stared me dead in the eye.

"Am I not good enough?" she asked. What the hell? I ask you to stop and you accuse me of thinking you're not good enough for me? I sighed; I have to remember she's drunk. I looked back at her; she was now sulking in the corner with her arms crossed. I can't take her seriously in that outfit; if anything it makes me wish I could do as I want with her. I shook my head, God I'm such a perv.

"Louise, I never said that," I finally responded after all that time. She looked over at me and frowned.

"Hmph," she muttered under her breath. I stared at her.

"God is she beautiful." I whispered underneath my breath. She looked up at me; maybe she heard what I said… She lifted herself up with the support of the chair next to her and stumbled over to me once again, she fell. Instead of crying she was laughing. She just kept laughing; I guess she thought this was hilarious. I found myself laughing shortly afterwards, we both stared at each other laughing. I've never witnessed anything like this before. She finally stopped and used my leg as support to stand back up.

"Texas?" she asked. I stared at her and smiled.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course," I said but was cut off.

"Do you truly love me?" she asked with more feeling in her voice.

"Why of course," I said after some hesitation. Why is she asking me?

"Then why'd you take so long to respond?" she said sharply. Why do I have to get persecuted?

"I'm just confused," I responded, "Didn't you know that I loved you already?" She smiled.

"Yes," she said, "but I wanted to make sure." Damn, is she bipolar or what? I smiled back.

"Well do you love me?" I asked. Hah, two can play at that game. She smiled and got closer to me.

"Of course," she responded.

"How much do you love me?" I said smiling, this might be fun.

"More than words can express," she began, "I can show you instead." Uhhhh, CODE RED.

"T-that's not necessary," I said nervously. She laughed and kissed my neck.

"I know," she responded. Damn it! Why must she be like that? It'd be so much better if she weren't drunk. Maybe I should give up… No, that's not the right thing to do.

"Louise?" I said, "You do realize you're terribly drunk?" I said finally, maybe this will stop her. She laughed. How is that funny?

"I know," she said. You know? Then why must you do this?

"You know?" I asked as my eye twitched. She kissed me again.

"Heh, yeah…" she began, "Lots of alcohol. One by one the bottles are gone." She stated laughing. I stared at her. She tugged on my shirt. "I love alcohol….. Heh heh." She said as she continued to laugh. Really? I thought she stopped drinking so long ago, why'd she start up again?

"Louise, it'd be better if you'd just lie down," I said. She didn't like that idea.

"Why?" she asked, "Wouldn't you rather…." She smiled and looked at me, "have fun?" I frowned, she's still on this? Gah, why? Does she really want me that badly? I probably shouldn't say this but….

"No," I responded. Tears started to fill her eyes, Damn it. Now I've gone and made her cry. She stumbled over to the couch and sat down, burying her face into the pillow. "Louise?" I asked.

"Go away." She said still crying. I hate to do this, but it's probably the only way to escape.

"Fine," I responded and went to the other room and locked the door. Note to self: Never again. I went to check on her an hour later. She had cried herself to sleep; I kind of felt bad so I carried her to her bed and laid her down, covered her with the blankets and everything.

Louise's point of view:

Texas told me he was going out for a while, perfect. I ran down to the basement and grabbed as many bottles as I could. "Hah, take that Florida! I broke my promise!" I yelled as I chugged the first bottle, "Hah, I shouldn't be drinking alcohol? Who gives a damn?" I got through so many bottles without stopping. "Woo, do I feel dizzy!" I remember changing clothes, but I don't remember what they looked like. What I do remember is the way I acted towards Texas… Heh.

"Uhh…. L-Louise?" he asked as he walked in.

"Hey Texas," I said and hiccupped, "I think I'm…" I hiccupped again, "DRUNK." I was laughing as I got up and stumbled over to Texas. I felt my feet hit the glass bottles as I walked. I leaned on him for support and I smiled, he looked confused. I don't see why, it's like he's never seen a drunken woman before.

"Oh r-really?" he said shaking and after some long hesitation. I still don't understand why he was shaking. It's not like it was cold or anything.

I looked up smiling, "Why so tense?" Texas looked down at me and frowned. What'd I do? Then all of a sudden he slapped himself. Why? I just want him to be happy, no need to slap yourself.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly and hiccupped once more.

"Uhh, nothing…." He said. I tugged on his sleeve gently.

"Yes?" he responded, nervously.

"If there's nothing wrong then kiss me," I said. Hah, you must, I thought. He sighed and kissed me; I then smiled and pulled him closer, "Is that all you want to do?" He opened his mouth but never responded, so I kissed him once more.

"Umm, Louise…" he began, but I stopped him by putting my finger in front of his lips to tell him to be quiet. Heh, silly Texas. Can't he see what I want him to do?

"L-Louise," he said with a slight moan. I couldn't help but keep kissing him… If I could get him to moan, even slightly then it was an accomplishment. I've always wanted to show him my love anyway.

"Eh," he muttered under his breath. He's trying to hold back? We'll see…

"L-Louise?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"Hmm?" I said seductively, "What is it, my love?" I grinned, if he only knew what I was thinking…

"Uhh, that's enough for now," he responded. I glared at him, oh sure so when I decide I want to pour my love for you, you decide you don't want it? Why? Am I not pretty? Am I not all you've dreamed of?

"Am I not good enough?" I asked. He sighed. How dare he act like that towards me? I stumbled over to the corner and crossed my arms. He just stared at me with eyes that looked as if they were pleading with me. No, come back, I love you they seemed to say.

"Louise, I never said that," he finally responded after all that time. I looked over at him and frowned.

"Hmph," I responded as he stared at me.

"God is she beautiful." I heard him whisper underneath his breath. I looked up at him and lifted myself up with the support of the chair next to me and stumbled over to Texas once again, but I fell. I began laughing at myself, what a dumbass I thought. Texas began laughing too. I finally stopped and used his leg as support to stand back up.

"Texas?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said but I cut him off.

"Do you truly love me?" I asked with wide eyes. I had to hear it from his mouth, just in case I've been dreaming all this time.

"Why of course," he said after some hesitation.

"Then why'd you take so long to respond?" I said sharply. It shouldn't take so long to say you love me. Geez, I could say I love you without any hesitation.

"I'm just confused," he responded, "Didn't you know that I loved you already?" I smiled.

"Yes," I said, "but I wanted to make sure."

"Well do you love me?" he asked. I smiled and got closer to him.

"Of course," I responded.

"How much do you love me?" he said smiling. Hmm, well Texas needs to understand there's only one way for me to explain.

"More than words can express," I began, "I can show you instead."

"T-that's not necessary," he said nervously. I laughed and began kissing his neck.

"I know," I responded. Maybe now you'll let me…

"Louise?" he said, "You do realize you're terribly drunk?"

"I know," I said. Heh, which is all the more reason to do as I want….

"You know?" he asked and his eye twitched. I kissed him again, so? You actually care? Why can't you just kiss me back and let me do as I wish?

"Heh, yeah…" I responded, "Lots of alcohol. One by one the bottles are gone." I stated laughing. He just stared at me. "I love alcohol….. Heh, heh." I said and continued to laugh. If you'd cooperate maybe I'd drink more often.

"Louise, it'd be better if you'd just lie down," he said. No, you're not getting my point! I want you to have your way with me! Getting drunk is just a really good cover up for it. Urgh, I've always wanted to know how a slave felt like anyway!

"Why?" I asked, "Wouldn't you rather…." I smiled and looked at him, "have fun?" he frowned.

"No," he responded. Tears started to fill my eyes, Damn it. He probably wouldn't have liked me anyway. I stumbled to the couch and buried my face into the pillow.

"Louise?" he asked.

"Go away." I said still crying.

"Fine," he responded and went to the other room. No, I don't want you to leave…. I just laid there crying until I fell asleep.


End file.
